Mythril Clothes
A set of Mythril Clothes is a Clothing-class piece of armor found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Visually, the Mythril Clothes resembles a shirt glowing with a dark blue aura. Basic Description by Game The Mythril Clothes increases the wearer's Defense by 49 points. It also increases the wearer's Critical Hit and Unleash rate by 15%. Mythril Clothes can be bought for 14900 coins and sold for 11175 coins. In The Lost Age, it is acquired by giving a Mythril Silver to Sunshine the Blacksmith in Yallam, where he will randomly forge it into either that or four other items. The player must then buy the Mythril Clothes from him. In Dark Dawn, the Mythril Clothes are acquired by giving a Mythril Silver to Obaba in Champa, where is will randomly forge it into one of five items. She will then give it to the player free of charge. As Clothing, it can be worn by all Adepts. Analysis The Lost Age In a perfect game, this can be considered a very practical piece of armor to possess and distribute multiple copies of, providing high defense and increasing the chance the Adept's weapon will Unleash by 15%. For warrior Adepts, this armor is practically unmatched. There is one armor titled Valkyrie Mail that essentially functions as a further enhanced version to the Mythril Clothes, with 53 defense and 20% additional Unleash rate, and that is the game's best body armor. However, since you can only get one of that armor, and it can only be worn by the four Warrior Adepts Isaac, Garet, Felix, and Piers, the Mythril Clothes becomes very useful for the other Adepts who need armor with specifications that come close to that of the Valkyrie Mail's. It can also be especially useful on either Ivan or Jenna, mage-Adepts who can also wield Light Blades like the powerful Tisiphone Edge. This armor can also be viewed as an upgrade over the Erinyes Tunic, a Clothing with 45 defense and 10% additional Unleash, and 5 extra Attack points as well. Dark Dawn As before, the Mythril Clothes are very practical pieces of armor. They can be obtained as soon as the player gains the ship, providing they have collected a Mythril Silver. Defensively, it is the strongest body armor available to mage-style Adepts, with the Mysterious Robe being one point weaker. Additionally, the Mythril Clothes are one of only three pieces of bodywear that raises the Unleash rate and the only piece of bodywear available to mage-style Adepts. The other two are the Spiked Armor and the Valkyrie Mail, which are exclusive to Warrior-style Adepts. If a mage-style Adept were to combine the Mythril Clothes with a Mythril Armlet, and a Lucky Cap, the Adept could hypothetically have an Unleash rate of 68%, assuming a standard Unleash rate of 35%. In any case, the Mythril Clothes are a good option for any Adept that attacks with a weapon on a regular basis. Category:Clothing Category:Artifacts Category:Items forged from materials Category:Critical-affecting equipment